Once Too Many
by Arinkia
Summary: As Sonic tries to keep himself from the past, he must accept what comes his way as Amy carries his child, he must go through the lost of his friends and love. But he might join a new one. I suck at this, so could you please read it?
1. Begining

This story is gonna drive me insane if I don't start it soon!! Must start it!!

Before I go I must warn you this starts as Sonamy but turns into Sonadow. You no likey, you no read!

* * *

-Before the beginning.-

When I was younger I remember how hard my mother worked to let me have the best life I possibly could have. Even though it hadn't even been 5 years, it still meant very much to me that she did her best.

But she some how left a gap in my heart when she was murdered. By my father, who thought she was insane and was filling me with the wrong ideas, and even killing my other siblings. I felt nothing but hatred towards him and I guess that's how I came into the hero business. Mostly doing it for her since all she wanted to do was make people feel safe, she most likely made it rub off of me.

Each life I save each battle I win. I feel I've done her proud. Seeing her son grow up and saving people where ever he goes. But she didn't see me. But I'm guessing she's proud. But would she prove of this? Me never finding someone I could love? Only pushing them away if they got too close. I remember letting people into my heart only to have them break it, smash it, and leaving it to rot as if it was nothing. I could not stand these people so I guess it became a habit to push them away.

But when I push and they stay. I believe that they won't hurt me like many others, sure they are weird in there own way, but, I love them all the same, though there are some who can get annoying.

Like Amy.

But, in the end, I can't delay it. I love her. Sure she's annoying and stubborn. But she's sweet and caring. The only reason I run from her is that I'm afraid that when I tell her, she will run and break me like the others. But I guess that I'll never tell her, make her run after me and choke me as her way of saying _'l love you'_.

Many people wonder why I deal with her, not telling her to leave me alone and that I don't love her. It's just, I do love her. I just can never tell her. She will always run after me.

-In the real life-

Sonic sat dozing under a tree as these thoughts came and turned his mind. But he didn't care. He welcomed these thoughts. A chance to dwell on what he could never do, but he felt he should.

Sonic never noticed the pink hedgehog that came running to see her hero, nor did he see the black hedgehog that came to have a friendly chat.

Shadow nerves were high due to the fact that Amy was near by. He hated her and wished something terrible on her. He had a long list as to why he hated her, but it take hours to get through it and much of it should never see the light of day.

Amy was taking a stalker approach to her hero instead of charging him like she would normally. She could tell she was getting close and pounced, only to have run into Shadow not Sonic.

Shadow looked down and saw that the hot pink hedgehog was now hugging him. He, in disgust, pushed her to the ground, not even saying why.

Amy was not too pleased with this.

"Shadow! Why did you push me?"

Shadow only gave her his trademark smirk and went back to Sonic, who acted like nothing happened.

"So are you going to race me or not, Faker?" Shadow still had his smirk but it was lighter. He wanted to get away from Amy as soon as possible.

Sonic stood up quickly and rubbed his quills.

"Sure why not? I've been sitting too long."

Amy could only shot him a dirty look.

"What about me?!"

Shadow merely looked at her and smirked, but replied to her question.

"You should have been faster."

Before the other two could blink, Shadow was gone in a blur.

Sonic only looked at Amy and smiled. "Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah sure." Before she could finish, Sonic was also gone.

She in her mind grew unhappy.

Shadow had won this round.

* * *

Sorry if it's short but I just had to start this! 


	2. Breakdown

Argh, this chappy is late. WHY??! But anyhow it's not easy doing two stories at once with people waiting for it, but what the hey! I'm just going to make you guys wait. Yes I'm evil. I'm proud of it too, not really but somewhat.

If you want a better summary of this story you'll have to go to my bio and read it cause I don't feel like writing down here. I'm lazy to a point.

There will be rape. Wait. Wrong story. I'm planning another Sonadow (this would the third one) that has that. So yeah. I'm sorry but Sonadow is my favorite couple, so I have to do this. Make them suffer!!

I must also warn you that the first 5 or 10 chapters might be rushed due to the fact that I want to spend more time with Sonic's and Shadow's life instead of Amy's and Sonic's.

My rambling is going out of control, I shall start. –People clap in the background-

Ya'll just asking for it now.

* * *

Sonic sat by a lovely flowing river, seeing that the race had made him quite tried. _'Was there something bugging Shadow that made him mad? Cause I never seen him run so hard before!'_

Sonic had noticed this before. Every time Shadow came near Amy he seems to lose his temper. Sonic couldn't really blame him. There were times when Amy was nothing but a pest. But this didn't stop her from being loving. And pretty.

Sonic still had no idea why he kept thinking back to her. _'Why can't I push her away? Of all the people in the world, why does she have to keep popping back up in my mind?'_

It un-nerved him badly and his whole body shook with the effort at trying to push her mental picture away. It never truly worked, her lighted figure managed to stay there.

Shadow was some feet away and saw the way Sonic's body seemly to shake. _'Is he sick? What if it has to do anything to do with the run?'_ Shadow had a feeling of guilt building up. Why was it that every time he wanted Sonic alone something always seemed to be wrong with one of them. These days, mostly Sonic. _'Is something bugging him?'_ Shadow pulled himself together and walked over to Sonic to ask him what the matter was. Of course, on a friendly bases.

"Hey. Is something wrong? You're shaking."

Sonic, by now, was starting to doze off., and was completely shocked by the sudden voice. "No, just a little cold. By the way, what day is it? I seem to be losing my sense of time."

This was true, for the past three months, Sonic had already thought that it was October, while it was really February.

"Hm? You loose track of time? That's kinda of hard for you. But I would be glad. It's May, on the 26th day."

Sonic eyes opened wide and he had a slightly panicked look on his face. This shocked Shadow. Again, what was troubling the azure hedgehog?

"What's wrong? You forgot something?"

Sonic got up quickly and a pained looked had replaced his panicked one.

"Yes I forgot something. Something _very_ important to me. I'm sorry but I have to leave. Like right now!"

Before Shadow could get a word in edge wise Sonic had fled the scene. Shadow stood wide-eyed and tailed Sonic. He wasn't about to let Sonic run off and to let him get away with it unless he told why he had left so rudely.

---Somewhere in a little town---

Sonic felt awful that he had forgotten his mother's birthday. There wasn't much he could do for her, seeing she was under six feet of black dirt. The only thing he could was give her grave some flowers and bawl his eyes out for the next two hours. And sadly, that's what he did.

Shadow, for the third time that day, was shocked. _'His mother's dead? This would explain why he never talked about his family while everyone talked un-stop about theirs.'_

Shadow walked calmly behind Sonic and remained that way till Sonic stood up and turned to face Shadow.

"How long have you been watching me?" A betrayed look was what was visible and the slight look of pain.

"Almost two hours. Tell me, how did she die?"

Sonic walked up to Shadow's shoulders and stopped. "She was murdered by my father. Anything else you want to know?" He snapped and was ready to hit Shadow.

"Just two. You able to contain yourself so I can ask?"

Sonic shrugged and gave Shadow a hateful glare.

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you have any siblings?"

Sonic gave a chuckle. "I _used_ to have siblings."

Shadow looked at Sonic pitifully. This made Sonic snap even more.

"Are you also wondering what happened to them?! They were _also_ murdered by my father! And don't give me **ANY **of that pity crap! No one cared when they were killed, and you what to know what else happened?! **THEY LET HIM GET AWAY WITH IT!** DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO DEAL WITH THAT??!! TO KNOW THAT YOUR FATHER KILLED YOUR FAMILY AND GOT AWAY WITH IT??!!"

Sonic had if anything had snapped and had lost it, screaming at Shadow to the point where Shadow wished he never had followed while Sonic's voice had now started cracking.

After a 15 minutes of Sonic's screaming he finally stopped and hit the ground tried and worn out. Shadow was stun, was it really that bad? He knelt besides the crying azure hedgehog and rubbed his back.

Unnoticed by the both of them the sky had turned black and was heavy with rain. It had chosen this moment to break cover. _'Damned weather man lied again.' _Shadow angrily thought and picked up the now sobbing Sonic and carried him bridal style.

---Somewhere in Station Square---

Shadow now faced a problem. His apartment door.

Snarled at the door and slightly cursing himself. Sonic at this point was asleep and showed no signs of waking any time soon. Even cuddling closer to Shadow for comfort. Shadow still had to master not to blush when he did this. _'I guess I have to break the door down or use Chaos Control.'_

Shadow thought for a bit before deciding to use Chaos Control seeing that there was less of a chance of Sonic waking. In a mere flash the two were inside.

Shadow stumbled around his dark apartment trying to remember where the light switch was. After a while he found it and realized that…he wasn't holding Sonic anymore. _'Ah hell no! I was holding him and he's gone! Where did he go?!'_ Shadow panicked but saw he was on the floor.

This had been a stressful day and took Sonic into his bedroom.

* * *

And yes, it's done!! Took me like 18 songs to finish it. And guess what? They were all sad love songs! It's too early for that!! And don't get any nasty thoughts just because Shadow took Sonic into his bedroom. It'll be a funny moment. 

Sonic had a breakdown and yes, he'll have many more.

Like I said this is somewhat AU, and I've changed some things. If you hadn't seen them now, then you'll see them as the story goes on.

I'm sorry that this chappy is also short.

And yes, Sonic's dad is a cold hearted killer; does anyone else see the irony in that?

This now ends Chappy 2!


	3. Forgetting

Chapter 3. I feel bad at the last chapter. Cause I had Sonic screaming too soon. I believe I should have waited till the 3rd or 4th chapter. But I don't know. I'm the Writer and you guys are the readers, I'll leave that judgment to you.

* * *

_Sonic sat at the edge of a bed. The walls were a bright white that could almost blind you. He looked around confused. 'I'm in a hospital? Why?' A scream tore through the room and Sonic looked at the end of the room. That was the only scream for it was replaced by a baby's cry. 'Someone gave birth? Who?' A nurse came from behind some curtains, her form blurry and clouded. _

"_You. Why are you out here? You should be with your wife and new daughter." The Nurse flicked a long tail._

_Sonic was stunned. "I'm married? I have a child?!"_

"_Yes silly! I must say. Your daughter is very beautiful. Though she's the spitting image of you. Really, why am I telling you? Come and see!" The Nurse spun around and walked behind the curtain. Chatting with the woman who was Sonic's wife._

_Sonic was surprised. Who was his wife and what did the child look like? 'The nurse said she looks like me. So she's blue?' Sonic started walking but froze in horror. A hedgehog with blackish brown fur walked towards the bed. A long cutting knife griped in his hands. 'No!! Not him! Not my father!' Sonic tried screaming for the nurse to turn around. As soon as the though crossed his mind an invisible hand gripped his throat and began to squeeze and cut of his supply of air._

_Sonic fell like a rag doll to the floor, he flipped onto his back and began crawling to the bed. Like some kind of horror movie Sonic could see the shadows of the four inside. The mother was holding the baby proudly in the air and the Nurse cooed at the baby. His father slinking up to the nurse, his knife ready to slash. The nurse spun around and gave a cry of terror. It was silenced as a wave of blood smacked the curtain. The mother gave a cry of alarm and cried to the hedgehog not to harm her baby. Just like the Nurse a wave of her blood hit the curtain. This was as far as the murderer got. _

_Tears were making rivers down Sonic's face as he tried to breathe again. His father came out holding a small bundle. A sick smile was splayed on his face._

"_It seems that you failed again. You're not even worth the bother. Maybe I'll just make sure that your weak genes don't spread?" _

_He threw the bundle in the air the knife rose to slash the child._

----In the bedroom---

Shadow woke up to a thrashing Sonic who was screaming and crying. Shadow went up to shake Sonic up when a well aimed kick hit Shadow below the belt. (You now where) Shadow took in a sharp pained breath and fell out of bed. _'He kicks HARD!! What kind of nightmare is he having?!'_

Shadow slowly got up and began to slap Sonic awake. Sonic's eyes snapped open and he went limp, only to look back up at Shadow confused and terrified and began trying to throw Shadow off of him.

"Sonic calm down! I'm not going to…!!" He was cut off as Sonic once again hit him in the same spot as before and fell head first to the floor. Sonic tore out of the bed and ran into the door as he was trying to get out, only knocking the living daylights out of him and stunning at the same time.

Shadow got back up and ran over to Sonic, driving his knee into Sonic's peach colored chest and rendering him useless and blacked out.

Shadow slowly used the wall to get up and kicked Sonic out of the way of the door. As he left the room Sonic began to wake up again and the sound of running water could be heard. After 5 minutes the water sound stopped and Shadow came back into the room and picked Sonic up. They went across the hall into the bathroom, for Shadow, the room was oddly bright colored, the walls being painted over with a sea green. Shadow paused at the side of a bath tub and kneeled down getting Sonic closer to the water. Shadow dropped Sonic into the tub of freezing cold water only to have Sonic do nothing.

This puzzled Shadow and not caring if something was wrong with him, dunked him under. This caused more of a reaction that Shadow had been aiming for but for some reason seeing Sonic thrashing the way he was was just not worth it and brought Sonic's head up again.

"What-wha? What happened? Why am I in a tub...and why are you holding my head Shadow?"

Shadow coughed and took his hand away from Sonic. "I think we would call it a panic attack. What kind of nightmare would make you kick and scream?"

Sonic looked dazed and his eyes looked around only to have Shadow's hand snap out and grabbed his chin to look at him. "What was in your nightmare?"

Sonic was un-nerved by the brightness of Shadow's eyes. "Why should I tell you? Not only that but why would you care?"

The hand on his chin moved down to his throat and gripped it with force. "I'm asking because you kicked me where no man should be kicked. I want to know if your dream was worth it so that I might not kill you. As for caring, I don't I would weather see you dead before I start caring about you." _That is a lie. I do care, but he can't know that._

Sonic took a breath. "I was in a hospital, I here this scream and soon after a baby's cry. A nurse comes from behind some kind of screen and tells me to go see my wife and new born daughter."

"Wife? You're married?"

"No Shadow. I was married in the dream."

"And why is your child a girl? Shouldn't it be a boy?"

"Why do you care? I thought you said you would weather see me dead then care about me. So why are you caring now?" A grin spread across his face.

Shadow shut up at that comment and tightened his grip.

"I get it! I'll continue!" Sonic relaxed as Shadow's gripped went slack. "As I was walking over to see them my-my _father_ came from no where with a knife. He started walking over to the three and…he killed the nurse he…then…killed….the mother."

'_This is not good.'_

"He comes out with the baby. And he said something to me about my genes being weak. He then throws….the baby in the air……and he…he…he killed her!! He killed my child! Damn it why must he kill every thing that I work for??!! Why can't he die and suffer?! WHY IS HE EVEN ALIVE??!!"

Sonic broke down in sobs and covered his face with his hands. Shadow looked down at the sobbing hedgehog. He began to rub the azure one's back till the sobs started to die down.

"Thank you Shadow. I need to go. I can't let the others see me like this." Sonic stood up from the bath tub while Shadow threw him a towel; luckily Shadow had the mind to take off his shoes before throwing him the tub. In a mere few seconds Sonic walked out the door leaving Shadow behind. Shadow never felt so bad for another person.

--In a random coffee shop--

Sonic sat at the table with his head down, steam rolling off of his cup of coffee. He wasn't the biggest fan of it but right now it was doing an okay job. He took a sip and began wondering again about what Amy might be doing. _'She's most likely shopping with Cream or Rouge or by herself. Either that she's in the park looking for me. Whatever she's doing I hope she's in a better mood then me.'_ A bell sounded out as someone with heels came in. Sonic, who was still sulking, was shocked to see it was Amy.

She instead of her usual red dress she was wearing light pink pants and a light pink strapless shirt. Each had red strips going down the sides. She wore tall pink boots with the same strips. Besides from all that she looked just the same. _'Looks like she's been jogging.'_

Amy had yet to notice that her blue hero was in the same room. She placed her order and went to sit at a table to wait for it. As she looked she couldn't help but be disgusted, there were nothing but guys and each seemed to be like stalkers. There also weren't any tables open and she would have to sit with one. She was about to tell the person to forget her order when she spotted bright blue azure fur near the front window. _'That Sonic?' _She went over to make sure. _'It is Sonic! But he looks sad. Did Shadow do something to him?!' _Amy looked at Sonic and noticed that he had his eyes closed and had no idea that she had come over.

"Sonic?" She shook him trying to get him to look at her.

"What? Something wrong? Amy! I didn't know you were here." Sonic wasn't really shocked but it would be nice to talk with someone.

"A huh. Is something wrong? You look really sad."

"I am I had this god awful nightmare! I kind of broke down and I didn't want any of you to know."

"What happened? I didn't think you could get nightmares." Amy was of course worried.

Sonic fidgeted. "Something bad. Well, I was married and she had just giving birth to my child. Then fa-killer came and he killed them all. I couldn't do anything. It left me shaken up."

Amy nodded but she had noticed that he said 'fa' before killer. "Sonic that must have been awful for you! Do you want to spend some time together to forget it? That's what I do. I spend my whole day with friends to forget about a nightmare. It might work for you unless you have something other planed."

Sonic simply shook his head. "No, I have nothing planed. I oddly don't feel like running. It feels like all my energy is gone."

Amy looked sadly at Sonic. "Do you want a hug? I don't want you going Emo on me."

Sonic gave a chuckle and nodded yes. Amy got up from her chair and hugged Sonic from behind. She buried her head in Sonic's quills and hugged him harder.

"Amy….the guy has your order done." Amy looked at the counter and sped to get it from the man seeing that he had been waiting for over 10 minutes. Sonic smiled, he already felt a little better.

---After the coffee shop and 5 hours---

After going to the park and simply talking for five straight hours. The sun was now going down but the two were just not ready to call it a day. They had decided that they would go eat then see a movie after that they would most likely end it there.

Sonic told Amy that he had no money and had spent what he had yesterday. But Amy only smiled and told him that she would pay for everything seeing that this was meant to make Sonic feel better.

The two went to a cheap dinner but the food said other wise and the two had a lovely time there. Before too long they got the theaters but had a tough time figuring what movie to watch. Both we're not up to action; Sonic didn't want to see any sappy love movie much to Amy's disappointment. Both then decided that they would watch a horror suspense movie.

The two walked in and sat in the middle row. Amy almost right away hated the movie and used Sonic as a blocker as she hid behind him. It also made Sonic jumpy seeing that it almost matched his dream.

"Amy, I don't think this was the best movie. It reminds me of my dream."

"Then let's leave! There's too much blood!"

Sonic nodded and tugged Amy out of the room. The two chatted for a bit and Amy could no longer hide her passion to get Sonic to her house.

"Sonic? Why don't we go to my home? It's closer then yours, that is, if you have a house." Sonic looked at her but she did have a point. He didn't have a house.

"Sure Amy. I don't mind."

Sonic was surprised that Amy did really live close by. The two entered the house and Amy dragged Sonic to her bedroom.

The people next door didn't have to think very hard to figure out why there was so much moaning and screaming coming from the house next door.

* * *

I'm not writing that scene, there will be more. But not with Amy. And yes, to my horror I will be writing those.

Sorry if the chapter wasn't pieced together well, I hadn't been able to get it right.

Sonic's nightmare might come true now!

This ends chapter 3!


	4. Startings and Endings Part 1

Chapter 4. I have very little to say so I will get on to the chapter.

* * *

Amy sat on the porch of Tails's home. She rubbed her swollen belly. Everyone thought she was getting fat. (This earned Knuckles a kick in a 'bad' place) But thanks to a test that Tails had run, it showed that she was pregnant. 6 months pregnant. Since then everyone had bugged her to no end on who was the father. She told only one person and now the whole world knew. It was, of course, Sonic the Hedgehog. All were shocked; it had been drilled in their heads that Sonic hated Amy. If he did, then way did he have a child with Amy? Was it some kind of mistake? This was true to one person. Shadow. 

He was terribly bad. _'I thought he hated her! Why would he do such a thing? I bet Sonic doesn't even know!' _His mind began to wonder on how Amy was going to tell him. _'Most likey sugar-coat it and then break it out. Lead him on and if he can't guess yell at him and put him into a state of shock.'_ What would the baby look like? _'No doubt like the mother. Maybe the poor thing will act like her too! I think I should just kill her now…'_

And most importantly. Where was Sonic? _'Maybe she hid him in her basement…'_

Shadow was pleased when he heard that his last question wasn't true. Sonic was taking a very long vacation. Eggman had recently been thrown in jail. Leaving the blue hero free time and able to unwind. Everyone had chipped in to throw him a long term R&R time, alone on an island, and able-to-relax-from-piled-on-stress vacation. Most were shocked when Shadow paid for most of it.

It had been six months since Sonic had left and everyone had guessed by now he was planning to stay there for the rest of the year, much to Amy's horror along with Shadow. Amy was scared that she would have to shock him with a child that he had no idea about. Shadow's reason was mostly he wanted to tell Sonic how he felt about him, the second part to Shadow's worry was that Sonic would be forced to marry Amy so he could help with the child. Shadow felt nothing but hatred towards Amy and the un-born child. Well he didn't truly hate the child, it wasn't even born yet.

Tails had sent a message telling him had to come home very soon, only saying that it dealt with Amy and 'another' person. Tails was hoping he would come home soon but didn't want him to come home all panicked since then the vacation would have been a total waste.

Ever since Tails had sent the message, Amy sat on the front porch to greet him and maybe tell him before he got very far. But at the moment it was raining and Rouge had ushered her inside to avoid harm to her baby. It was hard for Rouge for her belly was just as large as Amy's. Did I forget to say that Rouge was also pregnant? At least 9 months.

The two sat on a sofa, chatting baby things, seeing both would be mothers soon.

"Rouge? How did Knuckles react when you told him he was the father?"

Rouge was drinking coffee, for she had been banned any alcohol to keep the baby safe. "You really want to know? He nearly killed himself."

"Do you think Sonic will be like that?"

"I doubt it. You know Knuckles, he freaks out for little things. Sonic's used to big things happening. I believe he'll take it better then Knuckles."

"Hope so. What if he tells me to get rid of it before it's born…?"

Rouge laughed. "That, I know for sure, won't happen. Sonic's not the kind of person to kill anyone. Let alone an unborn baby. I think the kid's safe."

"Yeah…What gender do you think your child's going to be?"

"A girl for sure. There's no way any child of mine that will act like Knuckles. Besides, don't you think that my genes are stronger then Knuckles?"

"I guess so. What gender do you think mine might be?"

Rouge paused. "That's iffy. Your hard working, tend to have a temper, strong in your own right, and pretty. Sonic's also strong, can run faster the speed of sound, is a hero for a living, and is cute. Don't know. If anything maybe a boy…?"

"Something tells me you think boy, by everything you said. I don't mind. I wonder what color."

"That is a good question. There's at least five different ways. Is pink a strong color in your family?"

"No. I'm kind of the oddball. I'm the only one who's pink."

"What about Sonic? Know anything about his family?"

"I think he said that his mom and grandma were both blue."

"So blue's a strong color with him. That would most likely make the child blue."

"So you're guessing that I'm having a blue son?"

"Yeah, I'm still guessing with the gender."

"I wonder what Sonic would think. Hope he comes home soon."

An hour had pasted since the two girls talk. The gang was eating dinner when the door burst open.

"I have to thank you all for the great vacation guys! I think I might actually learn how to swim after all!" Sonic was a very happy and he put his bags to the side of the door.

"Sonic! Your back! You look great. I guess that you really needed that vacation." Tails had run over and hugged him. After the warm embrace, Tails stood back.

"Did you get that message I sent you?"

"Yes. What's wrong with Amy?"

Tails began to get jittery. "Nothings wrong with her, she's just…Why don't you ask her for yourself?"

"Okay…" _'This isn't good.'_

Amy came into the room holding her belly. Sonic looked down at her.

"Sonic I'm…"

"Pregnant?"

Amy looked shocked at him. "How you guess? You haven't been home for months!"

Sonic looked down. _'How can I tell her I've been having dreams about this?' _

"I've been having night- dreams about me marrying someone and having a child." _'Okay, I said it.'_

Amy looked at him._ 'Was he going to say nightmare?'_

"Um…so you want me to have the child?"

"Yes! Of course!! I'm not going to leave it behind or kill simply because I wasn't ready!"

Tears welled in Amy's eyes as she hugged Sonic with much force. Sonic caught her but the force of the hug sent them both backwards. Sonic got up slowly and looked down at Amy. A look of annoyce was cast on her.

"Um…I guess I shouldn't be doing that."

"Yes, you shouldn't."

Amy looked down and went back to hugging Sonic.

Shadow looked at Amy evilly. When the baby was born he was going to torment her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That had been almost three months ago and Amy was getting closer to her due date. Within that time Sonic had asked her to marry him while telling her why he avoided her. Amy was past happy at her dream coming true, while Shadow loathed the pink hedgehog.

He could no longer take it. It was night and the wedding was going to start in a half an hour. The two had planed to have a very small wedding. Where they would simply exchange their vows and later eat. Shadow knew for a fact of some of the names that Amy had picked for the baby. To him all were too plain and bad sounding. But Sonic had told her a little rite in his family. Wait until the baby was born and then think of names, even waiting months to see how they acted so they could have a name that fitted them better. Shadow had to thank the hedgehog who thought of that. Amy also took it but still hung onto the names she had picked.

Shadow hung around the hallway of the building they had rented. Nearly three minutes till the wedding. He glanced down the hallways thinking that Sonic wouldn't come. For those who are confused, Shadow had sent Sonic a note to meet him by a supplies closet. Nearly a minute to go and Sonic appeared at the edge of the closet door. Clearly wondering way Shadow asked him to meet him here. Shadow came out from inside of the closet.

"Sonic, I have something I wanted to say to you. Why don't you come in?"

"Shadow really! I need to go back! Amy will come looking!...Fine! The sooner it's over the sooner I can have a family."

As Sonic stepped through the door Shadow grabbed his head.

"I want to say this and prove it. I love you." And plunged into a deep kiss.

If Sonic hadn't drunk those three glasses of wine from Rouge he might have been able to get away before Amy had come.

Amy stood in the doorway, staring at the kissing males. A rage had filled her when she saw Sonic kissing Shadow back.

"Sonic!! Don't you love me?!"

Sonic broke away shocked and scared. "Amy this isn't what it looks like! Shadow wanted to show me something…AH! That damned wine! Amy don't run!!"

Amy sped down the halls only to feel a wet liquid go down her legs. _'No! Not now! I can't give birth now!' _Sonic was some feet away from her before he fell in a puddle. He was dazed and tried to get back up only to fall down again. The wine making him even more confused.

Shadow came around to help after he figured out that Sonic was drunk and had his soon-to-be-wife see them kissing. _'I should have done this sooner! Before Sonic got drunk!'_ When Shadow came to Sonic's aid he was already passed out.

After the events of tonight, Sonic would be wishing he was still out cold on the floor.


	5. Startings and Endings Part 2

Only one review but oh well! These stories are nothing but to gain skills to be a good writer. Which I suck at but hope in good time I'll get better.

It may be short and not pieced together well.

There will also more chapters coming soon seeing that it's spring break. Yay!! I have nine days off!!

And thank you Dark Fox Tailz. I loved the idea! I wanted him to get involved but I had no good ideas as to how. But that idea works perfectly!

* * *

Sonic slowly woke up to find he was still on the floor with Shadow holding his head. Shadow was worried that Sonic had fallen to the floor, but it was mostly due to achole that flowed in his blood making him dizzy.

"Sonic, you need to get to Amy very soon. I think she's giving birth."

Sonic's eyes widen and jumped and ran without much problems. Shadow just hoped he hadn't ruined Sonic's life, for that was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

---In the wedding hall with Amy---

"And I saw him!! He was cheating with another girl!! I can't believe he would do that…! I feel…so…used!!" Amy balled out her fake story; she was still in shock that Sonic was kissing Shadow. So she twisted it, placing in all on Sonic and that the fact she was giving birth. The cramps had soon turned into waves of searing pains. Amy couldn't help but noticed that the pain got worse with each lie she told, like the baby _knew_ that she was placing the blame on someone and almost all of it was fake. Almost saying, _you had it coming_.

Rouge knew this wasn't true, for Shadow had told her about how he felt about Sonic. Not only that but he was planning on telling him in the hallway right before the wedding. She also pointed out that Amy was doubling over like she had done when she was giving birth…

"Amy!! You're giving birth!! You need to get to a hospital right now!" Rouge was worried; she didn't want the same thing to happen to Amy as to what happened to her. Rouge just wished her baby would get off of life support soon…

"Aaahhh!!!!" Amy had begun screaming now, the cramps had worsened and her lower muscles soon began to constrict and knew she was giving birth _now_. Tails acted right away.

"We don't have time!! She's giving birth now! We'll take her to the room next door and Knuckles……when Sonic shows up…"

"I know…I'll make him pay." Rouge looked up in horror but Cream pulled her along to help with Amy.

--Sonic timing—

Sonic had gotten into the room just as Amy was towed into the next room, Knuckles turned to face Sonic.

"You!! How dare you cheat on Amy on your wedding night!! Not only that she's giving birth!"

Sonic looked oddly at Knuckles. "I cheated on her?" But Sonic's only answer was a punch to the jaw. Sonic got back up but stumbled, leaving room for Knuckles to get a head shot.

This fight went on for about an hour.

---After an hour with Amy---

Amy knew she was reaching her point, she couldn't keep pushing, and the pain was just too much. Rouge could see she was giving in but she nudged Amy and told her to keep pushing until she could see the baby's ears. After ten minutes Rouge could see them, light tan with an underside of sapphire blue.

Amy was just with it; her body flinched as she felt the baby being pulled out. She just barely heard all of the gasps just as she blanked out.

Shadow had slipped into the room, he noticed that Sonic wasn't in the room, a bad sinking feeling of dread was in his chest and his breath came painfully out. As he had come in he had heard the gasps. It was Rouge who broke the quietness.

"Shadow, come look at her!! She's just…beautiful." Rouge had stood up and offered him the bundle. Shadow took hold of it, making sure he didn't crush the fragile one inside.

Shadow was shocked. All that greeted him when he folded back the blanket was gleaming sapphire blue fur, not even a touch of pink graced the child's fur. She had the same light peach colored muzzle as her father, maybe a shade or two lighter. She also had the oval shaped coloring on her belly and chest, but it was an almost white, a little peach was mixed in, giving it a light honey coloring. Her ears were large on her head, folded down by the weight, but gave her a cute look. She had no hair to speak of as yet but little quills poked out of the back of her head, they would get longer as she got older. Shadow had noticed that her belly marking looked an awful lot like a heart. _Wait…it is a heart!_ Shadow was a little pleased with this. But what nagged him was what color were her eyes. Almost every feature she had was Sonic's, would she have his dazzling bright green eyes, or would she have Amy's sickenly pale green eyes? Almost, as if on cue, she opened her eyes. Shadow let out a relaxed breath. She had Sonic's eyes. Looking at her, you could never tell that Amy was her mother. _Thank you! Thank the higher powers that she doesn't look like her mother!! Now I wonder if she'll get her anger…_

Rouge now looked at the wonder child. Looking around as if she owned the place. It was then when Rouge noticed something was out of place.

"Shadow, she isn't crying. Why wouldn't she be crying?" Shadow was also a little shocked at this. Didn't all newborn babies cry? _Maybe she's different from other babies, maybe she doesn't cry over little things, like the lights might be stinging her eyes or she's cold. Or maybe she knows that something is wrong. _

"Rouge, where's Sonic?" Rouge got a shocked look on her face and Tails gave him a weird look.

"Don't you know? Knuckles is punishing him." Shadow looked at the fox in rage. He pushed the baby in Rouge's arm and stormed into the large room next door.

It was an understatement to say Sonic was having his ass kicked. It would be much safer to go with murder. Knuckles was actually enjoying this, until Shadow came into the picture.

"Why don't you go see the baby? I'll take over from here." Knuckles looked at Shadow as if he was insane, but nodded and left for the next room. As soon as Shadow heard the click of the door shut he lost his grin and rushed over to Sonic. He knew if Sonic didn't get out of there, he would be killed.

"Sonic! You need to leave! They'll kill you if you stay!" Sonic was a mess, random cuts covered his body and he shrived in pain.

"B-but…my…child…I-I…can't l-leave…it with Amy..." Shadow knew this was true, an idea came to mind.

"You know how to use Chaos Control, go to the forest with the river near the edge. I'll bring your daughter and you two can get away. I have a feeling that Amy might want nothing to do with her." Sonic looked at him, pain was in his eyes but nodded and in a flash Sonic had left the room. Now Shadow had to find a way he could Sonic his daughter.

---Midday of the next day---

_Anna is one of the worst names I have ever heard of. It just doesn't fit her! It's just...too tame for her._ Shadow was slightly mad with Amy, going ahead and naming the child without a second thought. Anna. Rouge agreed with him, it was just too tame of a name to fit the young girl. Even the others though so, but Amy had her mind set and that was the name of her baby. But now, even the young sapphire girl made it known that she also didn't like the name. Mostly throwing a fit when Amy cooed at her while calling her that. The others now either called her Wild, for she could when she was barely 12 hours old, or Sapphire for the color of her fur.

It had become clear that Amy was losing her temper with her child. One of the reasons was…she never once cried. Amy was scared but that soon became anger, for she could never figure out what her daughter wanted. Another was the deal with the name, why couldn't the child just accept that her name was Anna? This made Amy even angrier but the thing that got her the most was…she was the spitting image of her father. That irked Amy to no end. She finally lost it when the child was exactly 13 hours old.

"I can't take it!! Why doesn't she just cry??!!" Amy in one move snatched her daughter from Rouge and held her out the window. Everyone froze in shock. Shadow saw his chance and went to take it.

"Amy, if you can't take her, why don't you give her to me? I'll make sure I find a good home for her. You don't ever have to see her again." Amy paused and handed Shadow her daughter.

"Please, I don't ever want to see her again" And left the room without a beat. Shadow could only hold the girl closer, happy to see that Amy would never get involved in her life.

---Outside of the forest---

Sonic had some how pieced himself together and stood freezing in the mists of the forest, waiting for his daughter. He was giddy or as giddy as he could get, seeing that he had lost most of his friends and his love. But he was glad he could start over soon, start over with his new daughter. As the sun got higher most of the mist dissipated but a thin blanket covered the ground, it had warmed up and along with the warmth, came Shadow, holding a bundle in his arms.

"Sonic I got your daughter. I was right; Amy wants nothing to do with her." Sonic cried as Shadow handed him his daughter, just happy he was holding her. He gave Shadow a warm smile and started walking away to a new life. But Shadow coughed and Sonic turned to look around.

"I just have one more thing to say Sonic. Please find a better name for her, Anna simply doesn't cut it."

Sonic nodded and sped off. A name for his daughter was already found.

* * *

Ha-ha. Wait for the next chappy, you'll see why Rouge breaks down. 


End file.
